


Summer nights

by chrisevafeels



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Balloon Squad, Chriseva, F/M, Girl Squad - Freeform, Mohnstad, SKAM, Yousana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisevafeels/pseuds/chrisevafeels





	1. Chapter 1

 

                                                                                                    _ **One**_

 

 

 

-Promise me something.

 

Yousef rolls his eyes, already imagining what his friend is about to say.

 

-What is it?

 

-That you are not going to have a meltdown when you see her.

 

-Dude, how little do you think of me?. I can contain myself.

 

Chris lefts out a teasing laugh.

 

-Sure you do.

 

-I wish I'd never told you about it.

 

-C'mon man, you know I'm just joking. I mean, it’s no big deal right?

 

-Yes, totally no big deal.

 

Yousef tries to sound confident, but the way he is walking around the room in circles is giving up the fact that the little meeting organised by none other than Elias Bakkoush himself is indeed a big of a deal.

 

-It’s just going to be a small reunion, I’m not even sure who is going to be attending apart from the boys.

 

-Maybe it will just be them. You are worrying way too much.

 

-First of all, I’m not worried, I just would like to know what to expect.

 

-Or who to expect.

 

Yousef plops on the bed next to him, covering his face with his hands, and, as much as Chris wants to make fun of him, he can’t help but to feel bad for his friend.

 

Sana Bakkoush has been a more than frecuent topic in their conversations through the years, and the spark in Yousef eyes whenever he mentions her is more than enough to notice how much he needs to see her.

 

-She probably won’t even be there. I don’t know why I’m overreacting this much.

 

-Why don’t you just ask Elias?. He is the one organizing the thing, right?

 

-That would give me away completely. Don’t you have any game left?.

 

Christoffer just chuckles at that, getting up to grab a cigarete and maybe get some needed fresh air.

 

-And….since we are in the topic. The boys and I were wondering, cause…well, it’s been a long time since you haven’t, you know, hooked up with someone. At least that we know of.

 

-Why are you guys worried about my sex life now?

 

-I don’t know, maybe you have a serious STD or something. And I’m the one who has to share the bathroom with you. I need to be informed.

 

-You don’t have to worry, I already handleled that one.

 

Chris tries to pass his discomfort as a joke, but, he too finds odd the lack of sexual desire he has been experimenting as of lately.

 

He tries to think about the last time he really wanted to have sex with someone and he realises it was so long ago, he can’t barely remember the girl’s face.

 

-We all saw that amazing blonde you were talking to at the club last night, but you didn’t bring her home, and you didn’t gave her you number either, Tom had to gave it to her.

 

He did remember the gorgeus blonde and her flirty ways. He had a good time talking to her, he flirted back, it was all fun and games, he was in his element. But, when it came to him actually wanting to kiss her, or wanting to invite her home, the spark just wasn’t there. He couldn’t feel it, so he did the best he could to excuse himself and leave without being rude or an asshole. And he went home. Alone and too sober for his liking.

 

-That explains the unknown number that won’t stop calling.

 

-You can’t tell me you don’t like her. She is totally your type.

 

-You ‘re wrong, I actually prefer redheads.

 

When Chris steps out the little terrace their appartment has, he likes what he sees. Sun. Is finaly out. Olso was in need for some sun, some life, and it wouldn’t hurt his paleness either. It felt good to finally be back at home.

 

As he exhales the smoke he thinks about a certain redhead he hasn’t think about in a long time. He has only been in Oslo for less than ten hours and the memories are already getting into him.

 

Maybe she is not even in the city, years have passed and is more than possible that she has moved. Maybe she met someone, she could even be married. No, too young for that. He just spent five years away, definitely not that much time to have his old friends already getting married, but damm, it felt like a lifetime.

 

As a twenty year old, Chris never thought it would come a day when he would miss his hometown, he craved seeing something new, getting away, he needed that sense of freedom he knew he could never get in there, in old boring Oslo, and he though that feeling would never change.

 

Five years later he is almost embarrassed to admit how much he missed home.

 

His thoughts are interrupted by a visibly nervous Yousef.

 

-I need a favour.

 

Chris just raised a brow, trying to get more information out of his friend.

 

-I just texted Elias, Sana is going to be there.

 

-Ohh, and you want some advice to win her over?

 

He bats his eyelashes exaggeratedly in a joking manner.

 

-No. I need you to come with me.

 

There it is. He just wants to roll his eyes, he should had seen that one coming. And to be honest the least thing he wanted to do was to attend a party where he barely knowns anyone just to support his lovesick friend and try to prevent him from embarrassing himself infront of his “alleged” soulmate.

 

-Yousef, you will be fine on your own.

 

-Please, Chris. I known that you may think this is stupid, but I don’t know what to expect, I don’t know if she will be with someone else, I don’t know how to talk to her after all these years of silence, I don’t know if she will even want to talk to me and understand my reasons. I may be twenty five and a grown adult, but, when it comes to her I don’t really know how to act and I just need my best friend there, just to pick up the broken pieces in case she won’t even look at my direction.

 

-You are such a drama queen. You know, you should really write down that little speech, you could make some good money making valentine's day cards or some shit.

 

-Hey, you know I’m a sensitive guy, I can’t help it. Don't make fun of my gift.

 

Chris sights and shrugs.

 

-Ok, I’ll go. I will pick up the pieces or throw the rose petals, whatever the situation calls for. But, you owe me. Big time.

 

-Thanks man, I swear you’ll have a great time.

 

-Save it, you know you are going to be cleaning my room for at least a month right?

 

-C´mon, you are acting as if attending a party is the biggest labour you’ll ever have to do.

 

-Don’t make me regret it. I would love to just stay home and eat pringles all day, and I can still make up my mind.

 

-You’ve became such a bore.

 

-Let me live, dealing with an STD is not easy, okay?

 

Yousef looks at him, and he knows he is trying hard not to laugh, but he miserably fails at that when the both of them burst out laughing.

 

-Maybe your right. Free food and the possibilty of watching you making a fool of yourself. I think I’ll have a great time.


	2. Two

As much as he would like to say otherwise, Yousef has been handling the situation pretty well. He seems as calm, cool and collected as ever. Chris can’t wait to see how things would turn when Sana actually arrives to the party, but, as for now, his friend is doing good.  
He seems happy, talking to his friends, laughing. He can tell that as much as Yousef liked traveling the world with him, he missed home. And Chris can’t blame him for that when he actually feels the same way.

Chris wanders around, he makes himself a plate of food, that apparently Mikael made, that boy sure has food skills and he looks around for a place to sit down for a bit.

He hates to admit how much he likes the calmness of a little get together like that one. When did he became an old men?. He used to go hard, and now, he is enjoying a party where people are wearing all their clothes ( and they plan to continue that way), there isn’t a drop of alcohol and there are no possibilities to get a hook up out of the situation.

Penetrator Chris would be embarrased of him. 

He can’t help but chuckle at the memorie of his old nickname. He hadn’t thought about it since he left Olso and now it’s back, as vivid as ever.

-Why are you all alone laughing?

Yousef plops down to sit next to him.

-C´mon, you’re embarrasing me? I bring you here and instead of mingling you sit sown on the floor, all by yourself laughing. 

-I can’t believe you just said you are embarrased of me.

He puts one hand on his chest dramatically.

-Admit it’s kinda creepy!

-I’m a deep guy!. I won’t admit that’s creepy. I just have a really rich inner monologue.

-Yeah, right.

-You’re just jealous!

They sit in silence for a bit, a comfortable one, but for some reason Chris feels the need to break it. Just to say what’s on his mind.

-I’ve been remembering a lot of stuff lately.

-Good or bad stuff?

-Just stuff. Ever since we came back. I had no idea I had so many things blocked, that I haven’t thought about in years.

-I get it. Now that I think about it, you never talked much about your past.

-My past….C´mon I’m only twenty five. What past can I possibly have?

-You know what I mean. I’ve talked to you about Sana, about the boys….You’ve never mentioned anyone from here. Not a friend or maybe……a past love.

Yousef wiggles his eyebrows in a comic way. 

And, after that sentence his mind goes wild for a second. Just a second when he remembers a certain girl and him kissing, he can even remember the taste, the euphoric feeling. But after that second, he is in reality again, he can’t feel anything and he is ready to deny Yousef attemps to make him a closeted romantic.

-Love?. Do you even know me?. Get your cheesy stuff away from me.

-Are you telling me you didn’t even have a teen love story?

-I mean…I had plenty of love stories, if you know what I mean.

-Ok, ok, I know, you fucked a lot. Should I get a medal for you?

-I already have one, but if you feel the need to honour me with another one, how could I say no.

-Yeah, It’s a shame you don’t fuck anymore. I actually think I should take your old medal away from you. Lately you have been being a disgrace to the fuckboy name.

-What can I say. I think I’ve spent too much time with you. You must have eliminated my irrestible energy, and now I don’t have any game left. Just like you.

-Ha ha, you are way to funny.

-Hey Yousef!

Elias voice interrups them.

-Come and help!. Sana and Eva have brought way too much food and we can’t carry it all.

Yousef looks at him, clearly already panicking. Sana has arrived, the feared moment has finally come and his friend seems petrified. He would love to help him, say something smartass and funny to relieve some tension, or just simply make fun of him. “It’s just a girl, stop overreacting”. He wants to tell Yousef how he is such a drama queen and the he wants to push him into the girl he has been whining about for the last five years. But for some reason he can’t do any of that. And that reason has a name, a name he wasn’t expecting to hear and that definitely caught him way off guard.

Was Eva there?


	3. Three

She looks good. Her hair is longer than the last time he saw her, giving her that mermaid vibe she had when they first met, her curves have gotten even more pronounced. He tries to see her face, but she is currently trapped in Elias’ bear hug.

His hands are sweaty and he is running them through his hair, which is obviously not going to help him look more presentable. But, why the hell does he care about looking presentable?. It’s just a girl, that he hasn’t seen in years, that he wasn’t even in a relationship with, that he shouldn’t care about at all.

He is so cought up in his own brain that he doesn’t notice a pair of dark eyes scrutinizing him.

Sana is right in front of him, and Yousef is right behind her looking at him with a blank expression.

-From all the people I could expect to find here, you were definetly the lowest on my list.

-Did you make a list?. Wow, you came prepared. I have to admit I’m impress.

She looks at him up and down with an unamused face. She was definetly not impress with him.

-What are you doing here?.

The words are cold, and they have a certain rage that makes him think the girl remembers way too well the last time they interacted with each other. And that’s not working in his favour.

-I invited him. I didn’t even remember you guys knew each other. 

Yousef tries to come in his rescue, but Sana is still focused on him.

Chris was never one to mind female attention, but he has to admit that in this case he is starting to feel uncomfortable. If looks could kill…..

-We do know each other. Who doesn’t know the infamous penetrator Chris?

She arches a brow, testing him. She knows way too well he grew to hate that nickname and something tells him that she is not going to refrain from using it at any chance.

-Penetrator Chris? Really?. How did I not know that?

-It’s a long story.

-Are you a mysterious guy now?

-It’s obvious I’ve always been one. If the only thing you can say about me is the “penetrator Chris” stuff, you don’t even know half of who I am.

That caught Sana out of guard. Chris can’t think of a time when the girl was a loss for words, and he feels bad, he is usually a pretty lighthearted guy, and now that the situation has turnt so intense he can help but to feel guilty.

He has to admit, that even if Sana was being hard on him, he probably deserves it. At least the old him desersved that kind of treatment. That boy was kind of an asshole.

-That’s crazy!. You’ve never told me you knew her.

Yousef seems oblivious to the tension between the two. Or at least he pretends to be that way. Anyways, he is a good tension reliever and Chris silently thanks him for breaking the uncomfortable silence before he could say some other stupid shit that would make him look even worse.

-So, did you talked a lot about me?

-Hey, I didn’t say that.

-I thought that was implied in what you said.

-Maybe you are a little bit too self aware.

And just like that. They have started flirting right in front of his face.

He is happy for Yousef, that was the moment he has been waiting for and fearing, and it is going really well for him. He can see how those two complement each other, they have chemistry, there is like an unspoken understanding between them, and he likes to see that. He likes the spark in his friend’s eyes. And even if they’ve had their stuff he has to admit that Sana is a good person, and a pretty badass girl. No one can do comebacks like her, he has to give her that.

-Hey Yousef!

He would recognise that voice anywhere.

-How are you?. It’s been so long since the last time I saw you.

They hug and Sana gives him a look. He can’t express what it is, but for some reason he knows exactly what she means.

Chris knows he is going to be next. She is going to notice him, and then she has to greet him, or not, he is not sure if the protocole can be applied in that particular situation.

He sees her shooked expression when her eyes finally land on him. He tries to keep the most neutral face he can pull of, but maybe he is as pale as a ghost, or as red as he can be. He always used to get red cheek, and used to always make fun of him for that.

-Hi.

-Hey.

That’s all they’ve got after all those years?. C’mon, it had to be something else he could, at least say.

-How are you?

Fuck. Really?. Was that it?. Or could he be even more awkward?.

-Fine, thanks. And….you?

Well, at least she was exuding the same amount of awkwardness as him. They were on the same page.

-Good, good…..Thanks for asking.

And they were supposed to spend the whole afternoon together, at least sharing space.

They were so fucked.


End file.
